vsprfandomcom-20200213-history
Appledoom
Description Blanked Applebloom, also known as Appledoom, is a version of Applebloom with a darker and more disheveled skin and hair tone, with red eyes and her cutie mark completely ripped off, that appears in the creppypasta game Story of the Blanks. This version of Applebloom was cursed in a quiet town in the Everfree Forest, called Sunny Town, where all the ponies, despite of being adults, hadn't cutie marks; in this small town it had a pretty calm and beautiful atmosphere at first, but still there was a strange and disturbing essence, so she began to investigate, until she discovered that a filly named Ruby was murdered because she had got a cutie mark, this town along with their inhabitants, showed their true zombie form (also called Nightmares), with a terrifying and gloomy atmosphere, in which cutie marks are considered a curse, and that to end that curse, it was killing every pony who had it. Appledoom was born when they offered to join them to not end up like Ruby, and she accepted, falling into the curse in which she would end up giving up the opportunity to have a cutie mark, rotting inside and become a zombie, a pony without a soul neither talent. The mercenaries heard this story as a legend, and decided to prove if it was true, searching for the Everfree Forest, they ran into a dark and soulless little filly. '''Now they are the ones in danger!' Abilities '''Main Rage '''costs 100% rage. :The map gets covered by darkness for 10 seconds, you teleport inside a random player and get stunned and ubered for 2 seconds. You also receive 100 metal which you can use to build a mini-sentry that contructs itself instantly, deals 75% more damage, has 1000 health and the same range as a normal sentry gun. :This rage doesn't stun sentries. :It takes at least 3500 damage received from enemies for you to get from 0% rage to 100% rage. '''Super Jump '''is your special movement option. :Upon holding secondary attack (mouse2 by default), a bar on your screen will charge up to 100% :To activate your Super Jump, look up and release your secondary attack at the same time, after which you will jump very high. You can release your secondary attack at any point during this charge, with 20% being the minimum and the lowest jump, while 100% gives you the most jump height. :After every Super Jump, you have to wait 5 seconds before you can use it again. :Also, there is something called a '"Super DUPER Jump". This is a special Super Jump that can only be activated after certain conditions, like falling into the ocean on vsh_oilrig. These conditions can be recognized easily, as they teleport you away, usually to one of the spawns, and you get ubered and stunned for 4 seconds. After this, a red '''"Super DUPER Jump ready! Look up, press and release ALT-FIRE." will flash on your screen, which, when done, will give you a massive jump height. You have the ability to Weighdown. :To use weighdown, press crouch (Ctrl by default) while looking down and being mid-air, after that your gravity will increase greatly, allowing you to fall on the ground very quickly. :You can’t use weighdown while your Super Jump is on cooldown. Passive :Hitting an enemy from behind will result in a critical hit. Weapon Attributes Miscellaneous Appledoom is also able to build a dispenser, which should build instantly and blow up after destroying it via the Destruction PDA. However, this change is broken and doesn't work at the moment. Battle Strategies Battling as Appledoom You can deal crit damage from behind. Use your Super Jump to get behind the mercs. Use it to also kill anyone who turns their back on you while fleeing. Your mini sentry is a work of art. Try using to set up kill zones on a part of the map with high traffic. Do not try to sen up your sentry in a crowd. Doing so will get it quickly sapped and taken down by heavy classes. Be wise with your placement as well. You cannot pick the sentry back up nor repair it. Battling against Appledoom Appledoom can kill many classes easily with her back crit damage. Keep your distance and only use melee as a last resort (Unless you are doing DemoKinght.). It is always good to have one spy on the team. The Spy can sap AppleDoom's sentry. Making it useless and open for attack. Note however that she can remove the sapper. Keep sapping her sentry when ever she is away. Doing so with her near will most likely cause to get tunneled and killed. Video Demo Work in Progress Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * Holding RIGHT MOUSE will charge the Super Jump. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the Main Rage. * CROUCH (Ctrl) will activate the Weighdown. (while mid-air and looking down) Music Darkest Dungeon OST - Crimson Court "Bloodletting" (2017) HQ Official Borderlands 2 (UST) - Sanctuary Under Attack Quotes "I want to get my cutie mark but I'm no good at selling apples or hang-gliding or making cupcakes, but I wanna go to the party but how can I go to the party if I don't have my cutie mark, which Pinkie Pie says I can't just make appear, but I need it to appear, right now!" - Intro Laugh - Super Jump Unease Laughs - Rage "I can take care of myself!" - Killing Spree "Somepony needs to put this thing out of its misery." - Last Man Standing "Anything yet? Aww...but I want it now!" - Victory Category:Solo Bosses Category:Donator Bosses Category:Engineer Category:Earth Ponies Category:Super Jump Bosses